The Chance To Be Together Again
by lonely-angel-with-broken-wings
Summary: An young man life slowly fades away.As he begin to relized that the love he had for wishes not to let her go before.Pairings: MitsukixTakayuki OOCxHaruka later in chap takayukixharuka and ShinjixMitsuki
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- Mistake From The Past

Pairings: MitsukixTakayuki OOCxHaruka later in the chap it changes to takayukixharuka ShinjixMitsuki

Author Note: First time writing an Rumble Heart Fanfic.If anyone wants to be my beta reader,please e-mail me at his dreams he remembered seeing an woman with long hair two ribbons in her hair,sitting in the wheelchair.

"Lets say our farewell with an smile okay?." She asked.

The man nodded slowly,as he turned away with tears flowing down from his face. He sat up from his bed still in deep thought.He could feel the tears falling from his eyes.He didn't bothered to get out of the bed.An woman walked into the room.

"Takayuki get up.You don't want to be late for work do you?" An blue hair woman asked as she was standing in the doorway of their bedroom looking at him with an smile.

Takayuki nodded and got up.It has been 4 years, since he had last spoken to Haruka, telling her how much that he loved Mitsuki.How she told him that they should say their good bye to each other.He married Mitsuki 1 year after saying good bye to Haruka.He still felt that he had feelings for her.Even when they said good bye to each other.Mitsuki glance over to Takayuki who somehow was in deep thought thinking again.

"He's sulking again." She thought.

Takayuki just tooked an bite of his breakfast,still in deep thought.Mitsuki sighed looking at him,with an slight frowned but still worried.

"You still love her don't you?" She asked.

Takayuki looked up at his blue hair wife.

"Love who? You know that I only love you Mitsuki.I had always have." He replied.

Mitsuki smiled as she begin to laughed looking at him.

"I know that you still love her.Even though you both said your good byes.Do you regret doing this?" She asked.

Takayuki looked shocked at Mitsuki question.

"No not really if that is what she want.Than I guess that's the way that it has to be.I mean I don't really regret it.I am totally fine with it.I have to go now.I don't want to be late working at the family restaurant." He said.

He stood up and gave Mitsuki an kiss.As he walked out the door.Mitsuki looked over at the doorway and sighed.

"Somehow you do regret it.I do too it was my fault.I was the one who encourage Haruka,to tell you that she likes you.Thanks to that accident her being in an coma for three years.I shouldn't have gave my dream.I think he really does love her.He just doesn't want to say it." She thought.

Takayuki sighed standing behind the doorway,with tears falling down from his face.

"I regret letting her go.It is an mistake from the past." He thought.

As he went off to work.Meanwhile in an mansion,an woman was sitting in the chair.As she was looking through her book an picture book of her childhood years.Than she stopped to one photo of her with her friends even someone that she had loved since high school.She even regret the most was that accident that had happened too.Even to let him go too.

"I am sorry for everything.I wish I could turn back time to the high school year where I was happy..If that terriable fate didn't happened maybe you and I would've been still together." She thought.

Tears can be seen falling from her eyes.

"Oh Takayuki." She cried.


	2. Chapter 2

On her way to work.Mitsuki stopped and looked toward the bookstore.Where she saw that it was very crowded.With reporters,parents with their children she stood there watching with curiousity.She just stood wondering what was going on.Meanwhile in the mansion.An maid bowed toward an woman walking down the stairs to the limo.

"Becareful out there." She said.

The woman nods as she entered.The driver closed the door.As he went back to the parking spot.

"Where to today?" He asked.

The woman looked up as she than looked back at the window.

"To the bookstore,I got book signing to do.Children book signing." She said.

The Driver nodded as they headed toward the bookstore.Mitsuki than glance back over at the limo that was coming.Where an group of people gathered closely.However the police pushed them away to let her go first into the bookstore.Mitsuki blinked twice,as she watched the person walking toward the door. Mitsuki decided to go and check it out.She walked into the bookstore,to see an lots of crowded people. An child standing there holding onto the book.He smiled over to this woman.

"I love your picture book Ms. Suzumiya,it has become my bedtime story everyday." He said.

The woman smiled looking at the little boy.Mitsuki gasp when she heard the last name.

"Haruka? Who would've thought she became an famous author for children books.I hadn't heard from her ever since Takayuki and her said their good byes.This is an surprise.I wondered if she still misses him.Even though,she knew that Takayuki said that he loved me.I still feel guity for what I had done before.When she was in an coma back than.I should wait for her till she done.I can miss work today and chat with her." She thought

She quickly dial her cell phone number,calling her work to let her know that she wont be in.She waited till all the children and the crowd was gone to chat with her.She walked over and just smiled.

"Didn't know that you were still in town.I thought that you had move away Haruka?" She asked.

Haruka looked up and as she smiled slightly at seeing the formilar figure.

"Mitsuki? It has been an long time has it? Its nice to see you again." She said.

Mitsuki nodded slowly.Still the hidden guilt that she had for an long time.She didn't want to tell Haruka,that she is married to Takayuki either.

"Say why don't we go and get something to eat.Also catch up on old times." She said.

Haruka nodded as she stood up.

"That would be great Mitsuki." She said.

In an small cafe the two woman sat in drinking some coffee.

"So I see that your doing great.I mean being an famous children book author writing picture stories all that kind of junk." Mitsuki said.

Haruka smiled as she tooked an sip of her coffee.

"Yeah,but I am also planning to become an teacher as well.Mitsuki,how is Takayuki doing? Now that you are married and living an happy life together." She said.

Mitsuki gasp,looking surprise about what Haruka said.

"How did you know that me and Takayuki got married?" She asked.

Haruka looked up,than looked back down at the table.

"I was there.I saw the wedding everything.It was beautiful thing that I ever saw.I stood there watching in the back.But I left when you both said your I do." She said.

Mitsuki looked at Haruka.She could tell that she was upset.She knew that it could be possiable that Haruka,still misses Takayuki.Even though they had said their good byes.

"Are you upset for that or something?" She asked.

Haruka looked up and shake her head.She almost was about to cry.

"No I am fine.I am happy when Takayuki confesses that he loved you ever since I was in an coma,for 3 years.The truth is Mitsuki,your my friend.I want that friendship to kept too.That the way it has to be." She said.

Mitsuki nodded as she stood up.She paid for the meal,than looked back at Haruka.She gave an smiled.

"Than why don't you come over to our house.I am sure Takayuki will be happy to see you as well." She said.

Haruka gasp than looked away an bit.

"I don't know.I will try come." She said.

Mitsuki blinked twice and just smile.

"How about not try? But you would really come." She said.

She waved slightly and left the cafe.

Haruka wasn't sure if she should go.After all she did say good bye to Takayuki way before.She doesn't think its right to see him again to bring back the pain.


End file.
